


Complete

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Harry and Draco await the imminent arrival of their first child and get caught up in all the emotions of the event.





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the mods for their patience with me as I worked around health issues to write this. 
> 
> Thanks to Maesterchill and Tami/LLAP115 for their alpha and beta help and for being amazing friends. Special thanks to Betsy for well, being special and the entire Squee Squad in general. I dedicate this to you guys for your love and support, especially recently. Love you guys!

The bedroom was filled with dappled moonlight when Harry woke from his peaceful sleep.  He blinked, wondering what had disturbed his rest. It took a moment for him to wake up enough to realise he was alone in the big bed.  Reaching for his glasses, he slipped from under the covers and pulled on his robe and slippers. He knew everything was probably fine but he needed to be sure his husband was alright.  In his condition, well, Harry just needed to be sure. 

He left the bedroom intent on heading to the kitchen, figuring Draco was hungry or thirsty but then he heard a noise and saw the soft light coming from the nursery next to their room.  Walking softly so as not to startle Draco, Harry went to the door and peeked inside. There was his beloved, so large with child that Harry fought the urge to get him a chair. All that stilled the impulse was the very Malfoyish tongue-lashing he'd got one time for  _ hovering _ too much.  He did, however, watch closely for any signs of distress.  

Harry watched as Draco moved through the beautiful room, touching things as though he needed to make sure everything was perfect for their precious child.  Crossing his arms over his chest and his legs at the ankles as he leaned on the doorframe, Harry found himself once again breathless that this was his life.  After everything that had happened, he was here, completely in love with his husband and their unborn baby and his life so full and complete. It had been a rocky road to get here but, Merlin, it was worth it all to be right here right now.

"Hey love," Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper.  "You ok?"

Draco nodded but didn't speak and Harry's brows furrowed as he pushed forward and crossed the room to stand behind Draco.  He slipped his arms about his husband, one hand splayed over their child and the other carding tenderly through the soft, blond hair he so adored.  He felt the tension in Draco’s body and kissed his cheek. “What’s going on? Are you feeling bad?”

Draco’s head shook and he let out a quiet sigh as he melted back into Harry’s embrace.  “I’m fine, really,” he said as though he were trying to convince himself as much as Harry.  “I’m just—” His voice went quiet and his head dropped back onto Harry’s shoulder. “What if I’m terrible at this?  Merlin knows I learned very little about being the kind of father I want to be from mine. What if I fail, if I damage our child the way we were damaged?”  A wet drop fell onto Harry’s arm and his heart clenched. 

“That can’t happen, love.  It can’t because we are both working hard to be great parents.  Because we’re paying attention. Because we’re working on this together.  We won’t be perfect but no parent is. We already love him more than we were loved and he’s not even here yet.  You’re going to be an amazing Papa.”

Draco sighed, turning in Harry’s arms to look at him.  “I wish I had your confidence,” he said quietly before returning to his inspection of the nursery.  

“Look at this amazing nursery you created for him,” Harry said, anxious to help Draco out of this headspace.  “You spent months painting the walls and charming them to be so realistic. Not to mention all the time you took before that carefully deciding on a theme; the trees and birds over here and that amazing seaside over there and a whole group of woodland animals to entertain him as he grows up.  We’ve chosen every item in here with him in mind. He’ll love it and he’ll love us and we’ll be fine because we’re willing to do whatever we have to to care for him and protect him.”

“When did you get so wise?” Draco asked, his lips curving into a soft smile.

“I have an incredibly wise husband. He’s rubbed off on me a bit.”

Draco laughed and wiped his cheeks before giving Harry a side hug and a kiss on his cheek.  “ Well that  _ is  _ true. We've both rubbed off on each other in so many ways. That's what got me knocked up in the first place! ... But, thanks. I really am fine this time."

Harry snorted with laughter. “Prat. What do you say we try and sleep a bit more before it’s time to go?  We have a big day ahead of us.”

Draco nodded and they left the nursery hand in hand.

 

~0~

 

The next morning dawned bright and clear and Harry was roused from sleep with gentle kisses and a nuzzling nose.  “Wake up, Dad, it’s time to go meet our son.”

Harry’s eyes popped open and he smiled at the excited look on Draco’s face.  “Good morning, Papa,” he said softly, thrilled at the blinding smile Draco gave him.  “Let’s get showered and we’ll go. I’m anxious to  _ finally _ see him.”

They arrived at St. Mungo’s by Floo ten minutes early and were immediately surrounded by family and friends.  Molly and Narcissa with Andi, Ron and Hermione, Pansy and Blaise, Ginny and Luna and Neville. Since it was November, all their kids were at Hogwarts but Harry knew they were eagerly awaiting updates.

“Well, gentlemen, are we ready to meet little Scorpius?”  Healer Wilson smiled at them, his arm sweeping toward the maternity ward.

“Yes, please,” Draco said, slightly breathless.

Harry instinctively moved closer to Draco and put his arm around his husband’s waist while the Healer got him a wheelchair.  Harry lowered him carefully down, then kissed his cheek. “Here we go,” he whispered before moving behind and pushing him toward the double doors.  They bid the group farewell and made their way to the delivery room.

The Healers prepped Draco and they both got a large dose of protective spells to ensure a sterile field for surgery.  Harry sat beside Draco’s head, his hands encircling Draco’s right hand. When Healer Wilson announced they were about to begin, Harry kissed Draco tenderly.  

Less than an hour later, a red, crying baby was placed gently on Draco’s chest and four strong, loving hands cradled him until he quieted, his little hand clenching Draco’s finger.  The two men were oblivious to the medical personnel tending to the tying up of loose ends as they marvelled at their son. A few minutes later, the Healer joined them.

“Everything went perfectly and he’s healthy as can be.  You should be able to take him home tomorrow,” Healer Wilson said with a smile.  “Draco, you are healed from the procedure but take it easy for the next week while your body readjusts to normal.  You’ve been through a lot.”

“I’ll see that he does,” Harry said, shaking his hand.  “Thanks Mike, for everything.”

“Yes, Mike, thank you,” Draco added, though his hands and eyes never left Scorpius.

“My pleasure.  They’ll take you to your room soon and you can rest and have visitors as you feel up to it.”

 

~0~

 

After Narcissa and all the various Weasleys had visited, as well as a large assortment of their friends , Harry determined that Scorpius and Papa Draco were both tired and hungry.  Molly was the last to go, unshrinking a basket and handing it to Harry. “It’s been a busy day and you boys need better than this rubbish they call food.  There’s plenty there, so eat up.”

“Aww, thanks Mum,” Harry said, kissing her cheek.  “It smells wonderful.”

“Yes it does, so come over here and share,” Draco said, looking up as Scorpius drank from his bottle.  “And thanks Molly.”

“You’re both very welcome.  Have to keep you strong so you can take care of my beautiful grandson.  Bye now.” With that, she was off and Harry closed the door and made his way over to the bed. 

“Come, join us,” Draco said, lifting his gaze from the baby’s face.  

Harry nodded and set up the tray with the roast chicken dinner while Draco burped Scorpius.  The three of them gathered in the oversized bed. Harry pulled his wand out and began casting charms.

“What are you doing?”

“Casting charms to protect our son.  I want him to sleep here with us tonight but he needs to be safe so I’m making sure he doesn’t overheat or slip down or end up unable to breathe.”

Draco smiled.  “Already the protective father,” he said, suppressing a yawn.  “Let’s eat while I’m still conscious.”

After they’d eaten their fill of Molly’s delicious cooking, Harry leaned over their son to give his husband a tender kiss on the cheek.  “Thank you, love, so much.”

“What for?” Draco asked, looking confused.

“For this, for him, for us.  For loving me enough to put up with me and for giving me the family I’ve always wanted.”  Harry’s fingers carded through Draco’s hair, brushing it back from his tired face. 

“Oh Harry. You gave me everything I was sure I’d never have in that amazing way of yours, just sweeping in and making it all right.  This,” he said, gesturing at the three of them, their brand new  _ family _ ,  “this is more than I ever hoped for.  I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Harry said with a gentle kiss.  “Rest. I’m going to clean this up so I can return Molly’s dishes, then I’ll join you.  You did great today. I’m so proud of you.”

Draco gave him a sleepy smile and was asleep before Harry got up.  He moved the tray and got the dishes ready for Molly, then looked over at the bed.  His family, he thought, tears filling his eyes and a hard lump in his throat. 

_ His family _ .  The feelings suddenly washed over him hard, waves of love and gratitude and joy so intense it took his breath away.  Harry collapsed into the chair, his eyes never leaving the bed and he let the tears fall. He’d never imagined being so happy, so fulfilled, so complete.  His hand flew up, covering his mouth so the sobs that were choking him wouldn’t burst forth and wake the sleeping pair on the bed. Casting a quick Muffliato, he sat back in the chair and cried his heart out.  

He cried for the child he’d been, unloved and unwanted.  He cried for the parents he’d lost and the fact that they’d never know Draco or Scorpius.  It wasn’t fair and yet, his joy overwhelmed the sadness. He had a son, a son! Merlin, he was a  _ dad _ .  

It took everything Harry had to breathe, to gather the pieces of himself that had broken apart like a dropped jigsaw puzzle and reassemble them.  

When he could, he washed his face and took some deep breaths and returned to the bed.  Draco slept on, blissfully unaware of Harry’s momentary breakdown. Scorpius woke up and gurgled at him, his fist in his mouth and Harry fell in love all over again.  He kissed the downy white blond hair and inhaled deeply, drinking in the smell that was distinctly his son as he drifted off to sleep.

 

~0~

 

Early the next afternoon, Harry helped Draco into their cottage and his favourite chair while Hermione carried Scorpius.  She placed him gently into Draco’s waiting arms and smiled as she watched Harry settle on the arm of the chair. Pulling out the wizarding camera, she snapped a photo and placed the camera on the mantel.  She gave them each a kiss, whispered ‘call if you need me’ and was gone.

“I can’t believe he’s actually here,” Draco whispered, “that I’m actually a father.  Merlin, Harry, It’s just so amazing.” His head tilted back and he looked at Harry, those precious grey eyes full of emotion and unshed tears.  

Harry smiled and nodded, “I know, me too, but here he is.  We created him, Draco. You and me and our love created this little boy.  I can barely believe it.” 

At that moment, Scorpius decided that something in his world was amiss because his face scrunched up and he let out an almighty wail.  Draco and Harry both laughed. 

“I’ll change him,” Draco said, accepting Harry’s help out of the chair. “Salazar,” he muttered, heaving his still adjusting body into a standing position, “I’m certainly grateful for no stairs.”

“Me too,” Harry agreed.  “I’ll make him a bottle.”

Bottle in hand, Harry made his way to the nursery.  There he found Draco walking around explaining to day old Scorpius the various merits of the room as though he were grown.  The wailing had stopped and he appeared to be listening intently to his Papa. When Draco saw Harry, he smiled and blushed and Harry fell even more in love with both of them.  

They settled into the double rocker and Draco handed the baby to Harry to feed.  It was such a moment of pure joy, to hold and feed his son. Draco’s arm slipped around his shoulders and Harry leaned into the embrace, his contentment complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help promote the fest by sharing your favourite submissions so more people can enjoy the HD Mpreg fest
> 
> Thanks!  
> Author and artist reveals are on June 16th.


End file.
